Test Drive Series Hello There!
by Gemini Sister
Summary: The Tenth Doctor has regenerated and is curious to learn who undressed him.


I wrote this story in 2007 When I used the name Wildcard as my author name. Sadly I could not get that name when I joined here. But I do own that nickname in the Doctor Who fanfic world on Teaspooon website.

Summary: This is a missing scene that was begging to be written. Spoilers for Christmas Invasion

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who etc. This is written for fun.

Hello There!

Torchwood had aimed and fired at The Sycorax ship after the whispered command from the PM (Harriet Jones). The bathrobe wearing Doctor had been enjoying a victory group hug. He broke free and stared upwards stunned as the ship broke up high above the Earth's atmosphere.

With anger and disgust the Doctor vented at the Prime Minister. Then biting back further words he thought of a better idea to get back at her and walked off to whisper in her private secretary's year. He didn't shout, but in a cool friendly voice he whispered six words:

"Don't you think she looks tired?"

Once he said the words he walked off towards the lonely figure of Rose who was still watching the sky.

Rose continued to stare up into the now vacant sky. She hadn't liked the Sycorax much but they had stuck to their bargain after the Doctor and their leader had battled for control of planet Earth. She wondered how the Prime Minister could have done such a thing after the Sycorax had surrendered and gone off without further violence.

"Doctor?" Rose queried as he walked towards her muttering under his breath and shaking his head.

"Rose." His whole face lit up with a cheeky grin and he reached out and plucked up her hand and threaded his fingers through hers. He was grateful for the soft warmth that her hand gave him; it grounded him. It wasn't much but it was enough and important right now.

"What did you say to her?" Rose glanced backwards over her shoulder, as Harriet repeatedly called out, "What did you say to him?"

The Doctor winked, grinned and squeezed her hand.

"Just gave her something to think about that's all."

Rose could hear the PM screaming after them and she smiled wondering what he'd said but the Doctor wouldn't say, he just tapped the side of his nose and changed the subject.

"I have a question Rose Tyler, how did I get into these Jimjams?"

Rose faltered for a second as she walked and blushed. The blush didn't go unnoticed by the Doctor and he chuckled and tugged at her hand to halt their advance towards the Tyler's building. "Well Rose? Isn't there something you want to tell me?"

"No." She said not wishing to meet his piercing eyes. She tried to move forward once more but he spun her around to face him.

"Who undressed me into these?" He plucked at the cotton fabric of his striped pyjamas and wiggled his eyebrows at her. "I wasn't wearing them when I regenerated. I was wearing jeans, jumper and my leather jacket." He rambled and babbled questioning her. He spoke without stopping for breath and made her head spin.

"I'm pretty sure I didn't change into them myself…did I?" He scratched at the back of his neck in thought then ran his hand up through his hair. Maybe I forgot but then again I vaguely remember someone stating they belonged to another geezer."

Rose tried to get a word in edgewise then started to chuckle at this Doctor who seemed to have a penchant for babbling, ninety mile an hour babbling at that. She couldn't keep the mirth from her eyes and wondered if he could be teased. This Doctor wasn't as hard as the previous one, or so he seemed. He looked the sort of man who could be teased so she tested it out.

"Mum." Was the only word she said and that halted his babbling. He stared in shock with an open mouth looking like he was doing a fish impression. The Doctor gulped hard and winced as he closed his eyes at the horror of it.

"You let… your mum…Jackie…" he did a little dance as he feigned a shiver and he let out a little squeal that sounded like "EEEEeee." This had Rose laughing hard and clutching her sides.

"No, it wasn't Mum," she replied with a giggle and swiped at the tears in her eyes,. "Mum got the dressing gown and PJ's from her room. They're her new boyfriend's — remember?"

The Doctor did remember but his mental functions weren't working to full capacity at the moment and he'd forgotten Rose had mentioned that earlier.

"So…" He started to ask but Rose teased him a little further.

"Hmmm maybe it was Mickey." She pretended to be thinking hard as if working out a huge crossword clue but this time the Doctor wasn't fooled. He'd seen the tears of amusement and by the grin on her face and that cheeky tongue poking out to tease him, he knew his leg was being well and truly pulled.

"Rose Tyler," he said as he tugged her close and took her by the shoulders and with a mischievous glint in his eye he stated then asked hopefully. "It was you! Wasn't it?"

"Me?" She said trying to feign innocence. But her blush told him all.

"Ha," he chuckled and spun around with glee then picked her up in a hug and spun around again. "Just knew you were waiting to get a peek at this foxy body all hidden under my jeans and jumper." He hooted in triumph as Rose blushed crimson and for devilment asked. "Well did you spot anything you liked?" He grinned and wiggled his eyebrows up and down.

"Doctor?" She screeched with a giggle and saucily winked at him. "Maybe I saw a little something or other."

"Little?" he managed through her laughter. He stood and thought for a moment as Rose managed to recover enough from her fits to escape his embrace and run all the while still laughing, up the stairs to her Mums flat.

The Doctor was already rather fond of this new body. He loosened the dressing gown belt and looked down at the pyjamas he was wearing. He groaned at the colour - they didn't' suit him at all. He retied the belt and climbed nimbly up the stairs to the Tyler home thinking he was going to take a peek at this new body to see for himself if he was small as Rose had suggested. He stopped short of the top landing to suddenly realise he had been teased all along.

"Rose Tyler I'll get you back for this soon. Well once I've checked out this new body." He covered his mouth to stop a laugh from bursting forth as he had a sudden notion to take a peek right there and then.

His eyes darted back and forth as he scrutinised the area and also listened to double check that the coast was clear. He wondered for a second if this action would be considered pervy but decided what the heck — and to go for it. He risked a swift look down his PJ trousers right there on the steps

He looked and grinned and couldn't resist drawling out a very saucy "Hello there!" The smile that was plastered across his face revealed he was more than a little happy at what he had uncovered.

"Not bad… And I can think of a few ways I'd like to test drive it." He said with a chuckle and a wink, as he bounded up the last of the steps heading to the Tyler residence. "But first things first, I need to get my priorities straight and before any trials I'll require a decent cuppa. that should get the energy boost I need before I attend to Miss Tyler."


End file.
